


First Impressions

by the_jedi_ninja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Short, because they're their own people, good or bad every relationship has to start somehere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jedi_ninja/pseuds/the_jedi_ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing with first impressions is that you don't get a second chance at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

Rose Weasley stood at a window a few doors down from the carriage she was sharing with her cousin. She’d paused returning from the toilet to gather her thoughts. Not that she didn’t like Albus, she did, he and Rose were great friends. It was just that - this was it! She was finally on her way to Hogwarts! Rose just needed a few moments by herself on this momentous journey.  
She stood lost in thought watching the countryside fly past the Hogwarts Express. Rose wondered what house she’d be in, what classes she’d find difficult, how often she’d get lost, amongst other things. So far in her own world was she that someone speaking to her took her completely by surprise.

“You’re Rose Weasley, right?”  
Rose looked around to see a thin pale blonde boy talking to her. His presence there was so unexpected to that Rose completely forgot to reply to his question.  
“I’m Scorpious Malfoy,” the boy said hurriedly, perhaps unnerved by her silence.  
Rose suddenly regained use of her vocal chords.  
“Yeah, I know who you are.” The words came out colder that she’d meant them to. Rose was still confused as to why he was even talking to her in the first place.  
“I just, um, thought I’d come and introduce myself,” Scorpious went on. “My Dad’s told me all about his time at school with your parent you see -” This statement was accompanied by a bashful look at his feet, but when Rose remained silent he continued. “And, well, Dad said your father has probably told you stories too, and um, that he probably is still holding a grudge.”  
At this sentence Rose’s ears began to redden in exactly the same way Ron’s did when his temper was rising to the surface. What did Scorpious mean by that? Was he implying that her father should have forgotten about all the horrible things Malfoy’s dad had done in school? Possibly Scorpious noticed this, or possibly he just wanted to get what he was saying out as fast as possible because his next sentence came out extremely rapidly, the words spilling off his tongue.  
“I just wanted to say that I’m not my father. And we don’t have to be friends, but we don’t have to be enemies either.”  
Scorpious didn’t say anything more, but still wasn’t making any eye contact with Rose. Rose herself was even more taken aback by his final statement. She didn’t know what she’d been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that.  
“Um, well, yeah,” Rose said uncertainty. “You’re right.”  
Rose thought this was a very non-comital answer but a smile broke out across Scorpious’s face. Clearly the fact that Rose hadn’t rejected him out of hand was a huge deal for him.  
“I knew you’d understand. See you at Hogwarts!” and with that he was off, leaving a still slightly stunned Rose in his wake.

Albus looked up from The Quibbler article he was reading as Rose reentered the carriage.  
“There you are, what took you so long?” he asked.  
Rose sat down slowly on her seat. “I’m not sure, but I think I just made friends with Scorpious Malfoy.”


End file.
